1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for a gripper for an industrial robot which support is provided with plates for the support of a connection plate for mounting the gripper at the end of the work arm, where the plates are maintained at a distance and where the connection plate protrudes with a mounting means for the gripper through one plate disposed toward the gripper.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A gripper of the kind described in the present application is known from the German patent application Laid Open DE-OS 34 45 849 as part of a pneumatic gripper. This support allows, after the placing of an object at the gripper, for the gripper to adapt to an inclined position or an error position of the object, and only then is it possible for the gripper to be displaced laterally relative to the robot arm.